


Touch Starved

by katychan666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: (Gellert and Albus as professors AU)Albus has been crushing on a fellow professor, Grindelwald. He planned to keep his feelings as a secret, but after a drunken kiss with Gellert, Albus has changed. Not only does he love the man, he craves his touch. What happens when Gellert walks in on Albus in the middle of a rather private... Session?





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anon on Tumblr.  
> I hope u like it ❤❤❤❤
> 
> Also I wanna thank to Katya and Angelica for helping me! 😘😘😘😘😘😘

Albus Dumbledore was at wits ends, because of a single man. A fellow professor at Hogwarts; Gellert Grindelwald. The man was just a couple of years younger than him and had started working at the Castle earlier that year. Albus get taken a great liking at the younger professor, one could say that he  _ liked  _ him. Having a little crush on a fellow professor might not be the wisest thing Albus had done, but he couldn’t help himself. Gellert Grindelwald was just so… different. He was like a breath of fresh air among the students  _ and _ the professors as well. He had a very big and bright personality, he made Albus completely become unaware of things when the two would hang out alone. Plus, he was very handsome in Albus’ humble opinion. 

Gellert and Albus got along pretty well; ever since coming to teach at the Castle, Gellert would always cling onto Albus, follow him around and it made Albus happy. But at the same time, it made things awkward and very tough on him, because he could tell that his little crush was turning into something much more. One might even call it  _ love _ , but he could never tell him how he felt. Or at least that was what Albus decided on; it was better to hide his feelings than to ruin his friendship with Gellert. That was what he planned to do until something happened the last week.

It was Gellert’s birthday, he invited him into his private quarters to celebrate and the two of them had gotten quite intoxicated, to the point that Albus had some holes in his memories of that evening. However, he could remember one part very well; Gellert leaning in and giving him a little kiss, then quickly backing away and just laughing it off, saying that it was a  _ mistake.  _ Now, Albus tried confronting Gellert about it, but the younger wizard didn’t seem to remember their drunken kiss, or at least that was what he claimed.

But that kiss… it changed Albus somehow. Before, his feelings for Gellert were pure, just a simple crush, turning into love. The kiss, however, flipped on a switch inside of Albus and ever he’d imagine the kiss, he’d also think about what else could have happened that evening if Gellert wouldn’t have pulled away. Gellert had already started unbuttoning his shirt, but then he stopped. What if he continued? How would his fingers feel against his skin? Slowly travelling down his bare chest, down to his stomach. His fingers were long and slender, soft to the touch. Albus reckoned his touch would feel, oh, so good.

Albus not only  _ loved _ Gellert, but he craved after him, lusted like a starving man and the intensity of his own lust had scared him. Not even when he was a teen had he felt this kind of hunger and he shuddered. Dumbledore was in his own private quarters, sprawled on the couch, hand around his hard member as he was softly moaning out Gellert’s name over and over again, grabbing onto the edge of the couch, swallowing back a groan and he closed his eyes, allowing himself to continue thinking just how Gellert’s hand would feel around his arousal. 

Just the thought Gellert’s hand around his member made him shiver and he licked across his lower lip, mewling as he thrusted back into his fist, tightening it just a little bit and he slipped his other hand underneath his shirt, lifting it up a little bit and he caressed his torso, imagining Gellert’s fingers travelling around his chest, tickling and teasing him, hips buckling and he swallowed thickly. Would Gellert be whispering things into his ear in German? Imagination running wild, Albus could almost hear Gellert’s little moans and praises being whispered into his ear.

_ Damn it,  _ thought Albus as he pressed his lips together. What did Gellert do to him? He almost couldn’t recognise himself anymore as he sped up his hand, pleasure building up and he groaned. “Gellert, oh, Gellert,” moaned Albus and leaned back further, spreading his legs and he almost smiled, because he was so, so close. “F-feels so good,” he added. 

What he didn’t notice, however, was that someone had stepped inside of his private quarters. Albus rarely locked the door, but most people knocked before stepping inside. All people, but Gellert, who usually just barged in when he was bored to go check up on his friend. Just like that day, Gellert was bored out of his mind and he decided to go to Dumbledore, a little smirk on his face as he was walking down the halls and he didn’t even bother knocking by the time he arrived to Albus’ quarters, stepping inside and his jaw dropped when he stepped inside and saw Albus, on the couch, trousers down at his ankles, his hard member in his hand, moving fast.

“Gellert,” was what slipped out of Albus’ mouth and Gellert’s eyes widened. 

Did his ears deceive him?! Albus was thinking of him?! Gellert shuddered and swallowed thickly. It felt like all of his wishes coming true, because Albus wasn’t the only one who was falling in love. The thing was that Gellert decided to blame the alcohol for the kiss, when in reality, it was something he wanted to do ever since he started working at Hogwarts. Meeting Albus was… the best thing that had ever happened to him. Because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship as well, he decided to lie about not remembering the kiss, when in reality he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Kissing Albus felt just so right and now seeing Albus… moaning out his name like this… He felt the same, right?

Gellert felt excited as well and all he wanted to do was to go over to Albus and help him take care of  _ it _ , make him feel good. He stepped closer and it was then that Albus finally noticed him, eyes wide and he quickly tried to cover himself up, but Gellert quickly stopped him as he sat on the couch and grabbed his hand. Albus was embarrassed, he wanted to run away. Gellert seeing him like this… did he also hear him say his name? His heart was thumping like crazy, but one look at Gellert’s eyes and he was melting, wanting Gellert’s hands on him.

“G-Gellert, w-what-”

“Let me help you,” purred Gellert into his ear. What was he doing?! Gellert wasn’t thinking straight, he was too caught up in the moment. Albus’ eyes widened. Was Gellert making fun of him?! He had that trait in his personality, he loved messing around with people! 

“Stop messing around,” said Albus. He wanted to sound determined, but his voice came out merely as a whisper and Gellert grinned.

“I’m not,” whispered Gellert. “Al, I wanna make you feel good,” he whispered into his ear and Albus moaned. "Can I?" he asked, asking for permission and Albus’ rational part of his mind was telling him to say no, but Albus didn’t want to listen to it. He wanted it, he wanted Gellert’s hands on him so much that it hurt and he just nodded.

“Merlin, yes,” blurted out Albus. 

“Perfect,” said Gellert as he was himself painfully hard at the moment, but that didn’t matter. Making Albus feel good was what mattered the most as his hand cupped Albus’ hard member, grinning when he saw Albus throwing his head back and Gellert chuckled. Albus was adorable. “That’s it,” whispered Gellert into his ear and smiled as he moved his hand in fast jerks, Albus’ eyes rolling back into his head. Gellert’s hand around him felt so, so good and Albus knew he wasn’t going to last long. 

“Feels so good,” moaned Albus as he was trying to hold back, but it was impossible. Just the thought alone that Gellert was doing this to him was overwhelming and heat was pooling inside of his stomach as his hips were buckling like crazy and he was a mess. “C-close,” he managed to say and Gellert smirked.

“That’s it, let it all out,” whispered Gellert into his ear and it was when it came all crushing down for Albus, wrapping his fingers around Gellert’s wrist so slow down his hand and was thrown over the edge, chanting out Gellert’s name, who was smiling, Albus then slumping back against the couch, breathing fast and Gellert grinned. 

_ Wow. _

It was only when Albus realised what happened that he quickly snapped up and Gellert winked at him. However, Albus panicked, stomach turning with panic.  _ What did he do?  _ Gellert was about to lean in to kiss Albus, thinking that it was time to finally stop pretending about them being only friends, but Albus abruptly just stood up and left for the bathroom, leaving Gellert alone in the living room as his stomach dropped and horror crept into his heart.

Maybe he shouldn’t have done it?! He should have thought twice before going ahead and ruining their friendship! And with Albus taking such a long time in the bathroom, Gellert in the end just left Albus’ quarters and Albus was left alone as he came out from the bathroom after spending good ten minutes gathering up the courage to tell him how he truly felt about him, but Gellert was gone and Albus cursed. 

Crap.

* * *

Gellert was pissed off. Well, not pissed off, but frustrated. Ever since  _ that _ happened between him and Albus, the older wizard had been avoiding him. At first Gellert decided to let it go, because he reckoned that Albus was embarrassed, but this had been going on for over a week now and he was beyond frustrated. And it was not only them that knew that they needed to talk, but other professors noticed as well that something  _ happened _ between them. Albus and Gellert were both snapping at other people, Minerva especially being fed of it. They just needed to… get laid. McGonagall knew what was up and honestly couldn’t believe both of them were so blind. And she was sick of both of them whining to her how the other was avoiding the other!

Albus was also convinced that Gellert was avoiding him and thus he started avoiding Gellert even more as he was moping around the Hogwarts. He was miserable, yet he couldn’t forget what happened that day. He tried to deny it, but his body was craving for so much more that it because hard to just turn around and walk away from Gellert when he would see him on the hallways. Just the mere look at him was enough to get him all hot and bothered again. But then were the feelings… nervousness. How did Gellert feel about him?! It was just a mess.

That day in particular, Gellert was beyond mad. He was strolling down the halls of Hogwarts when he noticed Dumbledore coming his way. It was then that he finally decided to approach the other and just tell him that they needed to talk. This avoiding game was too much, it was killing Gellert as he missed his friend. They just needed to work things out and he was desperate to get Albus back, but his blood boiled with anger as Albus turned around when he saw him and started walking away with the speed of light, face red with embarrassment. After all, he still couldn’t face him after that!

“Albus!” hollered Gellert and Albus only walked faster. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Gellert decided not to let it go so easily that time and he walked faster, almost running after Albus as he was in a hurry to get away. “Albus I said wait up,” said Gellert again and Albus’ heart was beating fast.

“Gellert, I’m in a hurry. Next period will start in fifteen-”

“We need to talk,” grumbled Gellert and narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t-”

“Merlin, Albus just freaking listen to me,” said Gellert and grabbed Albus’ wrist, making him finally stop and Albus froze as Gellert started dragging him away to an empty hallway and then pushed him inside of an abandoned storage room, locking the door, pinning Albus against the wall and trapping him there with his body.

“Gellert let me go,” said Albus and looked down.

“We have to talk, you need to stop avoiding me,” said Gellert angrily.

“I’m not avoiding you,” lied Albus.

“Liar,” said Gellert and pinned him harder against the wall. “What happened between us in there, I-”

“I need to go,” said Albus as he went red in the face and he felt his lower parts waking up again. If Gellert would feel  _ it, _ then Albus was going to die out of embarrassment! He couldn’t control his body, this was ridiculous! “Gellert let me go!” said Albus and Gellert shook his head.

“No, you’ll just start avoiding me again,” he said and pressed up against Albus.

“Gellert, I-” he started and then his eyes went wide when Gellert brushed up against his arousal and Albus’ knees buckled in a second. Gellert looked down and his eyes widened. Albus was painfully hard and it finally made sense why Albus was in such a hurry to get away from him. “Gellert, I need to-” he started as he placed his hands in between his legs and Gellert’s head was spinning again.

They were alone, locked in a tiny storage room. Albus was breathing hard, he was  _ hard _ , Gellert’s throat dry and he could hear his blood rushing through his veins. Their lips were so  _ close _ , Albus felt Gellert’s hot breath against his lips and he couldn’t look away, his eyes locked on top of Gellert’s lips. It was when Gellert heard Albus’ little whimper that he snapped and crushed their lips together, Albus kissing him back immediately, passion burning deep within him as he kissed Gellert back like a starving man.

All of it was happening fast. Lips still locked, Gellert quickly undid Albus’ trousers, pulled them down and went down onto his knees, Albus’ cock stirring up at the sight and Gellert grinned. Words didn’t need to be spoken; Gellert could see how much Albus wanted… no, needed this. His eyes were begging him to continue, grabbing the base of Albus’ cock as he licked a thick strip underside, moaning as he swirled his tongue around the tip and then finally took it deep inside of his mouth all the way back to his throat and Albus’ knees buckled.

“Yes, yes, yes,” chanted Albus as he entangled his fingers into Gellert’s golden hair. “Gellert, yes, oh my… f-” he was chanting as Gellert hollowed his cheeks, gripped onto his hips and started bobbing his head up and down, sucking on his cock greedily and Albus couldn’t stop all of those embarrassing sounds spilling out of his mouth. 

Albus was feeling good and Gellert could almost smile, taking his cock out of his mouth with a loud pop, only to take him back inside and Albus moved his hips, slowly thrusting back inside, matching up with Gellert, head falling forward as he was holding onto Gellert’s hair, gripping on it hard and all that did was encourage Gellert to suck harder, Albus close again and he ended up coming hard as Gellert squeezed his throat around him.

Albus came with a yelp of Gellert’s name and then he slowly slid down the wall, breathing fast, Gellert still on his knees and Albus saw him licking his lips when he opened his eyes, cheeks red again as he looked down, unable to say anything else as he was struggling to come up with  _ something.  _ Gellert gently fixed Albus’ messy hair and bit into his lower lip. They needed to talk, but there was no time at the moment. Classes were about to start soon. Albus was panicking again, but then stopped when Gellert cupped his face and gave him a kiss of reassurance. 

“Gellert, I-”

“Shh, I know,” said Gellert and helped Albus stand up and fix his clothes, both of them bursting into loud laughter. 

“We need to talk, I need to tell you-” he started, but Gellert quieted him down by placing a finger on top of his lips. 

“We’re late for classes as it is,” said Gellert and Albus felt his heart dropping. “Later, after supper,” said Gellert and Albus perked up. “Come to my private quarters, okay? And we’ll talk,” he said and Albus only nodded, then Gellert kissed him again before heading off to the class, Albus doing the same.

* * *

Albus’ heart was beating fast as he was standing in front of Gellert’s door, too nervous to knock. But he didn’t have to as Gellert opened the door soon after and Albus gave him a shy smile. “You intend to just stand there or would you finally step inside?” he asked and Albus just nodded, stepping inside as he was still being quiet.

Gellert was smiling; their feelings were mutual. That much he knew. “Gellert, I lo-”

“I love you,” they said in unison and they started laughing, Albus stepping closer to him and he wrapped his arms around him, Gellert pulling back and he kissed him. Gellert was smiling brightly as he pulled back and saw Albus flushing again. 

“Gellert, I-” he whispered and looked down, Gellert’s eyes wide when he saw that Albus was hard  _ again. _

“You really are insatiable, aren’t you, Al?” asked Gellert with a smirk.

“Sorry, I-”

“I don’t mind,” said Gellert and winked. “Come, let me take care of you properly and  _ fully _ ,” offered Gellert and Albus’ jaw dropped when he saw Gellert going to his bedroom. That was an opportunity that he wasn’t going to miss out on. “You coming?” he asked and winked.

“God, yes,” said Albus and shuddered, kissing Gellert hard, both of them laughing as they stumbled back into the bedroom. After a few rounds of mind-blowing sex the two of them finally got the chance to talk out their feelings properly, cuddling throughout the entire next day and both of them were finally, oh, so happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are welcomed ❤❤❤


End file.
